


Foxxay in any storyline

by thesupremegrinch



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Meant To Be, One True Pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 19:40:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18581269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesupremegrinch/pseuds/thesupremegrinch
Summary: Unrelated tidbits of other characters hinting at Foxxay that they should be together. The first one's a little crude. Last one contains smut.





	Foxxay in any storyline

Hank walked downstairs with his box of belongings in his arms. He stopped in front of Misty. He motioned toward Cordelia with his eyes and said, "I'll turn her over to you now. Have fun, she'll let you do anything if you sweet talk her enough. She's let me put it in her ass and everything."

"Goodbye, Hank," Cordelia said loudly.

After he left, Madison turned to Cordelia, "Woah, did you really let him do anal?"

"Oh yes she did. I heard his thoughts screaming loud and clear the next day," Nan interjected.

“So, did you like it?” Madison asked with an amused smirk. Cordelia just looked away from her and headed upstairs. Nan caught Madison’s attention and mouthed, “No.”

Misty looked Cordelia’s body up and down as she watched her leave.

\--

Misty had shown up at the Academy over a month ago. She was currently sitting on the living room couch beside Cordelia, who’d been kind to her since she came to her seeking help. Misty had appreciated that and everything her blind friend had done to make her feel welcome since.

Cordelia had finished drinking her cup of tea and Misty watched her shakily lean up and sit the cup down on the coffee table in front of them after feeling around for it a little bit. Misty couldn’t help but feel sympathy for the woman, from what Zoe had explained to her, her blindness had been pretty recent. Still, she felt drawn to her, attracted to her, and loved her as a person. However, Cordelia didn’t know about her romantic and sexual attraction to her.

Cordelia had sat back into the couch, beside Misty again. Misty placed her hand on Cordelia’s forearm and slowly ran it down to caress the back of the other woman’s hand. She gave Cordelia soft lingering touches often in an attempt to make her feelings known, but so far Cordelia hadn’t seemed to take the hint.

Cordelia turned her face toward Misty at the touch. Misty saw that there was a drop of tea on her cheek. She softly told Cordelia, “Ya got a little somethin’.” She leaned toward her and brought her other hand up to Cordelia’s cheek and gently wiped it away. Cordelia stayed still. Misty let her fingers linger on Cordelia’s cheek as she took in, once again, how beautiful she thought she was.

It was that moment that Fiona walked in. She took in the scene before her, Misty basically all over Cordelia and Cordelia seemingly oblivious. Fiona cleared her throat, causing Misty to back away, and asked, “What are you two witches up to?”

“Nothing, Fiona,” Cordelia replied. Misty leaned up and grabbed Cordelia’s tea cup, “I’ll just take this back to the kitchen.” Cordelia nodded imperceptibly, being able to hear her pick the cup up. When Misty was gone, Cordelia felt Fiona sit down beside her.

“What do you want?” Cordelia asked. Her mother never had anything pleasant to say to her. Sure enough, Fiona’s voice wasn’t very pleasant, “Delia, I know you’re blind as a bat, but that girl is all over you. Can’t you tell by the way she touches you?”

“I’m sure she’s like that with everyone, _Mother_ ,” she said the last word like a curse.  

“Jesus H. Christ, Cordelia! No, she’s not. We all watch how she acts when you two are together…the caresses, the hugs, the touches that linger for far too long. Don’t be so willfully blind. We can all tell she wants to be between your legs.”

“Hmm, maybe…” 

\--

Michael had returned from Hell, but no Misty. “Where’s Misty?” Cordelia asked.

Then, on the floor, there she appeared. Disbelief, shock, and happiness flooded Cordelia’s system. “Oh my God, Misty!” She sank down to her knees beside her body. She cradled her head as Misty opened her eyes.

The Cajun’s expression was filled with emotion and disbelief. Cordelia helped her sit up.

“Am I…” Misty started.

“Yes, you’re back.”

They held each other in a tight embrace. Cordelia pulled back to caress her jawline as she got teary-eyed. She looked into those dreamy blue eyes. Then, her gaze fell to those lips. Lips she’d thought about kissing many times before the younger witch had been so prematurely taken from her.

Before Cordelia knew what was happening, her thumbs were softly stroking the girl’s lips. When she realized what she was doing, she let her thumbs go back to the girl’s jawline to join her other digits.

“You’re really back,” Cordelia said with astonishment as they continued to stare at each other.

“Are you going to kiss now, because this is feeling very lesbiany,” Madison asked in a bitchy tone.

\--

After Queenie decided to come back to the Coven after seeing that she didn’t fit in with the voodoo witches, Misty hadn’t felt right about taking her room over. So, when she’d come back, she let Queenie have it back even though there were no open bedrooms. There were open rooms, but none with beds.

Cordelia had felt bad about the situation and Hank was gone so she had enough space for the girl. She offered to share her bedroom with Misty. The Cajun had assured her that she didn’t have to do that, but Cordelia insisted. Misty found her hard to resist, she ended up taking her up on the offer.

They had been sharing the room for over two weeks. Cordelia was blind and Misty was aware of her Second Sight, which is why she always avoided touching the older woman in any way after they would get into bed for the night. Cordelia couldn’t see her staring at her, and Misty didn’t want her seeing all the inappropriate thoughts and fantasies she ended up always having.

Misty had put the t-shirt on she used to sleep in, and she heard Cordelia mutter, “Shit,” behind her. Misty always turned her back while Cordelia changed. She knew Cordelia wouldn’t be able to tell if she did ogle her the whole time, but Misty found that thought to be so wrong. She always gave Cordelia her privacy.

But Cordelia sounded frustrated. Misty turned around, “What’s wrong?” She saw Cordelia attempting to unbutton her blouse, “I can’t get this fucking unbuttoned.”

“Here, let me help.” Misty stepped over. Cordelia let her arms fall to her sides as Misty worked at the button. “There’s a string wrapped around it,” she said quietly as she ripped the loose string of fabric from the blouse and pressed her hands against Cordelia to unbutton the one that was giving her trouble. It was the button right above Cordelia’s breasts, so now Misty could see a hint of cleavage.

 _“I would love to put my fingers and mouth on her.”_ Misty couldn’t stop the thought. Cordelia gasped. _“Shit, did she…”_

Cordelia answered with, “Do it.”

She didn’t have to tell Misty twice. The Cajun completely undressed her and laid her down on the bed underneath her. She gently squeezed the older witch’s breasts and played with her nipples. Cordelia let out a light moan and Misty asked, “Can ya see what all I want to do to ya?”

“Yes,” Cordelia moaned out. She could see vivid images of Misty’s mouth on her breasts, her kissing every inch of her body, her fingers going inside her, and her face between her legs.

Misty’s mouth leaned down to capture one of her nipples, causing a loud moan to erupt. Misty took her time and worshipped the nipple the way that Cordelia deserved. Then, she switched to the other nipple and did the same.

Cordelia’s right hand found its way into unruly hair as Misty kissed her way down her torso. She placed a chaste kiss on her pubic bone. “Misty, please,” she heard Cordelia whine. Misty brought two fingers to her entrance and they slipped inside without resistance. “Oh,” Cordelia moaned as her back arched.

She felt Misty’s mouth go to her clit and she felt…that tongue. “Ah!” Misty was showing her everything she was going to do before she did it. Cordelia was seeing a wide angle shot of everything. The visions alone were super detailed and more than enough to get Cordelia going, but also feeling the ministrations was otherworldly.

Cordelia saw it a half a second before she felt it happen. Misty started curling her fingers up to rub at her g-spot. Her fingers were rubbing against it so wonderfully, and her tongue was all over her, giving her exactly what she needed.  “Oh! Misty!”

Hearing her name being moaned made the Cajun quiver and made her need to watch Cordelia cum. She pulled her mouth away just enough to say, “That’s it, Baby. Just lay back and feel it.” That statement couldn’t be any more sexy. While Cordelia could see the visions, she didn’t have eye sight so all of her other senses were magnified to make up for it. That included her sense of touch. She could feel the intimate touches more intensely than she ever had before.

Misty’s tongue was back on her, and the g-spot stimulation was mouth-watering to go along with the clit stimulation. Cordelia’s back arched again, and she let out a breathy moan, “Ahw.” She felt her toes curl and her walls contracting around Misty’s fingers as she felt heat go through her whole body.

She was tingling all over and she felt the thick, curly hair on the Cajun’s head rubbing against her legs as they shook. “Oh…oh…oh…oh,” she moaned over and over as the pleasure skyrocketed. “Awwh, Misty…” She hadn’t felt anything this good in her whole life. It was already lasting twice longer than any orgasm she’d had before, and the feelings weren’t abating.

“Uh,” Cordelia pushed herself up into Misty’s face and fingers. “ _Damn_ ,” she squeaked. She was still contracting around those fingers, making them feel even longer to her. She didn’t know how long this was going to last, and Misty kept up those _stupendous_ ministrations.  

Cordelia had never cum this hard in her life. Just when she felt like she was going to pass out from the pleasure, she started coming back down. Misty finally slowed to help bring her back out of it. Cordelia breathed hard as the final aftershock hit her and Misty slowly pulled her fingers out, along with moving her tongue away.

Misty came up to hover over Cordelia’s body. She caressed Cordelia’s cheek before lovingly pushing her hair behind her ear. “Wow,” Cordelia gasped. Misty smiled and leaned down to get her first taste of those luscious lips.


End file.
